Tea Time
by Hubert24601
Summary: Right, so this is different than Downtown: Bus Time, but anyway... um, Rose and the Doctor decide to drop in for tea at Jackie's! Weird, eh? Anyway, flufffluffflufffluff! enjoy! Oh yes, there's lots of snoggishing! MWAHAHAHAHA! Oneshot, 10Rose


_**TEA TIME!**_

_**Disclaimer: Heheh, i do not own anything.**_

_**This is seperate from Downtown: Bus Time, just so you know. I just thought of this a while back... hope you enjoy! lots of snoggishing!  
**_

_**Definitely 10Rose!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose stumbled out of the TARDIS laughing and found herself in her mum's flat. The TARDIS had flipped in mid flight (quite on purpose, she suspected) and the new Doctor had found himself on his rump when they had landed.

"Great," he had complained to her. "As if going to see your mother wasn't enough, I find myself being betrayed by my ship!" Though he had said it affectionately at the time, Rose thought he had been rather nettled.

Little did she know, he was trying to impress her.

Exiting the TARDIS now, he stuck his hands in his pockets and whistled, massive handsome grin lighting up his face as he looked at Rose with satisfaction. "Here we are. Not a minute too late – "

"Think we're a bit early," Rose interrupted, smiling sweetly at him.

"Well, what did you expect?" he asked teasingly, his grin and brown eyes softening as he neared her, making her insides go _flip-flop_. "I mean, I'm pretty good with – "

The Doctor was interrupted again, this time by Jackie Tyler, bursting through the flat door. He simply smiled at Rose and stepped to the side, allowing Jackie to tackle her daughter.

"Oh, look at you! I'm so happy to see ya! Oh, you didn't call today so I thought that maybe something bad had happened and –"

"Oh mum, I did," Rose protested, hugging her mum tightly, unshed tears of emotion and joy in her eyes. "I called not twenty minutes ago…" her voice trailed off at the not-the-first realization that she was a time traveller… times zones were so different.

The Doctor noticed, for he stepped forward again and placed a hand on Rose's back, rubbing in firm, soothing gentle motions. She took the hint from his gentle smile.

"Sorry, mum," she corrected before Jackie could protest. "I'm so sorry," she ended in a whisper, and hugged her mother tighter.

"It's all right, dear," Jackie said softly. "I… kind of understand. It's just… hard to –"

"I know," Rose told her, "I know it's hard."

Jackie smiled lovingly at her daughter and backed away, finally looking at the Doctor for the first time.

"Oh, come 'ere you!" To the Doctor's relief Jackie did not kiss him over and over, but just gave him a massive bear hug, which in his opinion, was almost as bad.

"Erm…" Rose smirked and giggled at the Doctor's obvious discomfort and he made a face at her over Jackie's shoulder. She stuck out her tongue smiling and raised her eyebrows before walking into the kitchen.

"Rose…" She could almost hear his complaining from the living room, and she smiled, her heart thumping as usual whenever he said her name.

"Yes?" Rose peeked through the window and grinned when she noticed that Jackie was still hugging the Doctor and would not let go. He threw her a desperate look along with his sad puppy dog expression.

Rose sighed and walked back into the living room, gently prying her mum off of the Doctor, and she unknowingly wrapped her hand rather possessively around his arm; a fact that the Doctor noticed and grinned at.

"Mum, would you like to help me make tea?" she asked brightly.

"Sure, honey, I'll get out the cups… you want to put the kettle on boil? I'll get out the milk and cream – Doctor, do you like cream, milk or sugar? And if sugar, how many lumps? It can't be much coz I forgot to go ask Henry to get some more…" Jackie was already making her way into the kitchen, leaving the two still in the living room.

"Thanks," the Doctor whispered to Rose, and she suddenly let go of his arm and blushed.

The Doctor's grin made her blush even more, and all she could manage was a hardly audible mumble: "Welcome."

"I have an idea!" the Doctor told her brightly as he reached down and caught her hand.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we take a break and go out downtown today?"

The idea sounded thrilling to Rose, and she agreed. "Sure."

"After tea though," the Doctor continued, as if it was an afterthought.

"Yes," Rose chuckled at him. "After tea."

The Doctor grinned his special grin (meant only for her, she felt) at her and squeezed her hand. "You'd better get to work then." He leaned down to whisper in her ear in a tone that made Rose want to squirm, "Don't want Jackie to think we've been up to something, do you?" He blew gently into her ear.

Rose laughed at that and gently shoved him. "You have to be good today," she gently chided him, trying to let go of his hand and secretly delighted when he wouldn't release hers.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Do I _have_ to?" He grinned wolfishly, a glint in his eye.

Rose almost stopped breathing.

"Rose, darling!" Jackie called.

The Doctor reluctantly released her hand. "Go on," he told her, and Rose just stared at him. He chuckled and raised a hand tenderly to her cheek. "Hey – "

"Rose?"

"Coming Mum!" she called back, hardly daring to breathe as the Doctor shuffled forward, his eyes illuminated.

"Not 'coming', Rose, you're here NOW!"

"I don't care about the tea," the Doctor whispered, his breath caressing her skin. Rose had a feeling that by the way he was looking at her, he would tell her what he cared about. Her heart pounded faster as she smiled.

"ROSE!"

"Mum – "

"Don't 'mum' me! You may go off and travel with him, but I'm still your mother…"

Rose didn't hear the rest of what her mum was saying. There was a choice she had to make. The Doctor or her mother. It wasn't that hard.

The Doctor cast her a questioning look, and she answered it by moving forward. She was rewarded with his beaming smile.

Finally it came. Something she had wanted since it seemed forever. No sudden impulses, no possessions, no life or death. It just… naturally came.

Rose felt alive when she felt the Doctor's lips gently meet hers, and he wrapped his arms gently around her, pulling her closer. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he seemed to take that as an affirmation, a real one, and all doubts he may have had were gone. It was long and passionate and slow, not a 10 second or even 15 second kiss.

"You know I love you, right?" the Doctor asked softly when they broke it and Rose had moved to rest her head against his shoulder. He received a little pinch. "Just checking," he assured her, smiling as he kissed the side of her neck.

"I love you too," she whispered, almost inaudible, so the Doctor had to bend to hear it.

The Doctor grinned and swept her up into a hug and a snog.

Right as Jackie Tyler came in with three brimming cups of tea.

They kind of went…

CRASH BOOM BANG!

As Jackie shrieked and hit the floor of her flat in a fainted heap.

Rose shoved the Doctor over to check how she was doing with the sonic screwdriver, and he kissed her once swiftly before going over to Jackie.

"She'll be fine. Wanna hit the shops before she wakes up?"

His voice was disconcertingly hopeful.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**THE END**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**YAYAYAYAYAY**_

_**I'm in a very fluffy mood today!**_


End file.
